The Bird Healing Heart
by Celestial Reyvateil
Summary: Mir/Jacqli ending from her POV with a few changes. Warning may contain characters being OOC and contains words from the ending.


Celestial Revyateil: Hello and this is my first fanfic. Please be nice because this is my first time posting a fanfic. I don't own Mir/Jacqli, Croix, or Ar Tonelico 2, so enjoy.

Croix – _Sing_  
Mir/Jacqli – Sing  
Both - _**Sing**_

* * *

'Why…Why did I fall in love with a human?' I thought watching the planets and stars in the dark blue sky. Ever since _he_ entered my Cosmosphere, I felt for the first time in a while…_Happy_. Even as he went deeper and deeper into it, that feeling got stronger and stronger than before. At first I ignore them, but when he got to the point of seeing my true self and saying that it didn't matter what I was. The cage around my heart was beginning to bent and crush, as if it wanted to free itself from the cage. Even my son Ayatane was encouraging him to get closer to me.

But here I was, watching the planets and stars around the sky with _him_ behind me. "When are you leaving?" He asked.

"Tonight," I replied and couldn't help but be comfortable around him.

"Heh…never change," I smirked at the tone he was using, but he continued.

"Even if I tried to stop you, it'd be pointless…do you really have to go?" He said and I noticed it sound like he was pleading me not go.

"You know, yet you still ask…Curious. I did what I came for on this land. There is no reason for me to stay." I replied and something inside of me screamed as if saying 'What are you doing you idiot!' to me. Of course I ignored it.

"…Mir." He said quietly and I flinched at my former name. I suddenly turned around to face him with a surprise expression.

"Where did you hear that name, Croix?" I said slightly surprise and outrage at the same time.

"In your Cosmosphere…" He replied quietly and I didn't reply at first. He continued anyways, "Mir…even if there's no reason for you, there's plenty of reason for me…for you to stay." Croix said and I was a little shock.

"Your ranting makes no sense." I said calmly and before I could say anything else, Croix said those three magical words that shocked me.

"I love you." He said and we both just stared at each other, I stared at him in disbelief while he stared at me as if waiting for an answer or response from me.

"…Are you…stupid? You saw my Cosmosphere, did you not? I am incapable of liking humans…" I said bitterly.

"Yeah, I know. The more I looked into it, the more hesitation I felt towards humans." He said.

"If you understand, then stop trying to-"Before I could say anything else, he cut me off of what I was going to say.

"But that's why I want to be with you." He said and I heard the voice shout happily.

"What?" I shouted shocked and a little bit confused.

"Because everything about you accepted me; no matter what you say, my feelings won't change. Because I…promised your conscience." He said and I could see a slight smile forming.

"…But…that is…No, I do not believe you. You are trying to confuse me with words." I said not believing what he was telling me. He didn't say anything, but looked at me with a determined expression. "You're right. Simple words are hard to trust. So I'll show you my mind…my feelings for you." He said and before I could say anything, he closed his eyes and opened his mouth.

_Nnoi crown, touwaka arsye yor – A single glass of wine, I want to share together with you  
Nnoi hopb, touwaka arsye yor – A single thought, I want to share together with you_

As I listen to his singing, I felt myself go to my knees. I also closed my eyes and open my mouth to also sing with him.

_Nnoi crown, aiph arye yor – A single glass of wine, even if I could share together with you  
IIizz ene infel den lay – It might be filled with love, but it might also be empty feelings_

_Hitotsu no saka zuki kimi to wake aou – A single glass of wine, I want to share together with you  
__Kin no utsuwa, suna no utsuwa – A glass made of gold, a glass made of sand_

_Amatsuyuka dokuka made __**wakaranakutemo**__– Even though I've yet to known whether it's nectar __**or whether it's poison**__  
__Aika usoka __**wakaranakutemo**__ – Even though I've yet to known whether it's love __**or whether it's falsehood**_

_**Hitotsu no omoi wo, futari wakeaou – A single thought, I want to share with together with you**_

We stopped singing for a moment, and Croix slowly walk towards me and embrace my body. That voice in me was now singing with delight and happiness. I also felt the cage around me heart bend more and more as if it was starting to break itself. A few seconds pass by and I started to sing with my heart.

_Tashikana mono nado nani hitotsu ari wa shinai – There doesn't exist even a single certain thing  
Den crown, ugi arsye mea? – Even then, would you still want to share a single glass of wine with me?  
Den hopd, ugi arsye mea? – Even then, would you still want to share a single thought with me?_

_Den crown, ugi arsye yor – Even then, I still want to share a single glass of wine with you  
Infel nor khule hopd – Even through I've yet to known whether it's love or whether it's poison_

_Kyou no sakazuki wa kyou dake no megumi – Today's glass of wine is merely today's blessing  
__Kin no utsuwa suna no ustuwa – A glass made of gold, a glass made of sand_

_Omoi no yukue wa made __**wakaranai kara**__– __**Because I've yet to known**__ the whereabouts of thought  
__Bisuka dokuka __**wakarani kara**__ – __**Because I've yet to known**__ whether it's nectar or whether it's poison_

_Suna no sakazuki ni asu wo kaenu you – In the glass made of sand, tomorrow seems unchanging__  
Kyou no bishu wo asu mo tomoni – Today's nectar, together with tomorrow_

_Taisetsu ni anata to ima wo __**wakeaetara **__– If I could share together with my precious you  
__Kokoro kimi to AH __**wakeaetara**__ – Ah, if I could share my heart together with you_

_Nnoi crown, murfan arsye yor – A single glass of wine, I want to share together with you_

_Nnoi hopb, murfan arsye yor – A single thought, I want to share together with you_

_**Nnoi fedyya, murfan arsye yor – A single tomorrow, I want to share with you  
Vine en vine, zweie arsye yor… – Let us keep our unchanging tomorrow in our hearts, and let me share a glass of nectar with you…**_

Both Croix and I sing the last part of the song with a long note, before the silence took over. "Since when did you learn Hymnos?" I asked him.

"Recently, I only learned it for this song." Croix said sounding a bit proud.

"You really are…" I couldn't help, but chuckle. "How do I say this…? When you are this stupid, I don't know what to say. Honestly…I also…" I paused for a few seconds and inhaled the cold air. "I also cannot deny…That I am quite attracted to you. But, I still have many worries. I will never use the word "Forever." I do not believe in its concept." I said with a hint of what humans would call sadness.

"Yeah, same here." He agreed and looks at me. "So, I'm sorry but, I can only promise you for this moment…" Croix inhales some air and smiles. "Right now, I love you. And that's no lie. You have to believe me." He declares and I couldn't help but slightly blush at him.

I stayed silent for a good one minute before I found my voice. I chuckled, "Good answer…Want to begin here?" I asked and he looks at me with a questionable look. "I cannot guarantee the world beyond is what you are hoping for. I have no answer…I will not abandon the path that I desire." I let out a sigh, "But I want to walk this path with you and experience much more…" I smile at him.

"If you are willing to claim a future that you may not desire…Then I think I can walk into the future with you." I said and kissed him on the lips. At that moment I felt the cage around mine heart shattered like ice. My heart that was in that bird cage was free. Croix also kissed me back and we embrace under the beautiful night sky.

'Maybe…maybe it isn't so hard to fall in love with a human…'

_End_

* * *

Celestial Reyvateil: If you want to listen to the song used, the title of the song is "The Heart Talks" and it's on youtube uplouded by MyraSlokov

Celestial Revyateil: I'm also going to do epilogue too, and I hope everyone likes it!


End file.
